Moving Forward
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: Following a shock attack on Jessica she struggles to hold it to together and is left in shock when Zoe reveals she is pregnant. Will she confide in her husband to be, Adam? And if she does will Adam do anything to 'the mystery attacker'
1. Chapter 1

Moving Forward

Chapter 1

Jessica was now 7 and a half months pregnant and back at home with Adam, Lucas and Amelia after her ordeal. Her attacker Jack was awaiting trial and Jessica was to give evidence behind a screen. Adam knew she was worried about it and it and walked towards her to give her a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Adam?" She whispered resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's the problem?" The doctor replied concern evident in his voice as he sat down with her. His arm around her back and he held her close to him kissing the top of her head.

She showed him the newspaper article and feared he would be back for her.

_"Man Who Held Pregnant Woman Hostage Has Escaped "_

_Jack woodland, 42, has escaped from custody where he was awaiting to be sentenced for the kidnap of a pregnant ED nurse, who he took as revenge as his wife Vanessa had a fling which resulted in Vanessa becoming pregnant with Doctor Adam Trueman's 3 year old daughter Grace._

Jessica wiped away a tear. Adam hadn't met the child so arrangements would have to be made with their solicitor Billy. He wondered what the child was like. Did she look like him or Vanessa? Had Vanessa told Grace about him? That she had a half sibling?

Sniffing beside him Jessica wondered if she would matter once and if Adam saw the child. He rubbed her arm soothingly; he didn't like anything to upset her.

She smiled weakly at him. Knew he was trying to help. Picking up his car keys Adam walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs taking two at a time.

Still upstairs Jessica thought about her baby. It had been too early for it to be delivered so she had been ordered by Adam to take things easy at home and work, which she was only doing paort time and then after her maternity leave she was going back full time.

"Jess?" Adam asked walking upstairs with the flowers behind his back as he wanted to surprise her.

"OK " Jessica replied opening the door and standing on the landing her hands resting on the banister. Adam held the flowers towards her.

She smiled, kissing him gently on the cheek and walked downstairs, where she felt the baby kick clearly wanting some attention off it's mother. She laughed rubbing her bump affectionately, after her ordeal with Jack and Vanessa who had come a great friend to her, she thought she may miscarry and was thankful she hadn't. She heard a knock at the door wondering out in to the big hallway she unlocked the door

Answering the door she screamed when Jack pushed his way in to the house and held her by the throat...

* * *

**The sequel I decided to do for "Terrified ". The last AJ story story I will be doing as I've got stories that are incomplete and I do want to finish them before I do anymore. A few OC'S are in there. Jack, Vanessa and Billy. Next Chapter: Jessica's P.O.V **


	2. Chapter 2

Moving Forward

Chapter 2 

Jessica's POV 

I was choking as his hands closed around my throat restricting my airways. I couldn't breathe. I whimpered hoping that Adam would hear me and come to my rescue. I could barely get the words out as Jack pressed a knife to my neck. I shut my eyes hoping to avoid a flashback but I knew it would be inevitable...

_Flashback. _

_I had been starved and beaten badly. I barely knew where I was. I was restrained by rope and there was a man in the room with me making sure I didn't get out. _

_I looked up, tears in my eyes as this man made a demand on me. He undressed me and told me to lie down on the bed it was then he entered me and I lay sick with fear. Jack had raped me once. Would it happen again? _

_End of flashback_

"Jess?" Adam asked walking down the stairs. I felt relieved. His expression turned in to a frown when he realized we were not alone. He punched Jack and hugged me stroking my hair, but I didn't feel reassured. "Hey " He said lifting my chin so I was looking at him.

I smiled weakly, glad he came when he did. "I'm fine " I wasn't but I didn't want to burden Adam with knowing that.

He nodded clearly not believing me as he hugged me tight again.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short, they will get longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Moving Forward  


Chapter 3

Jessica's P.O.V 

I had woke up crying, every time I closed my eyes I had recurring nightmares about Jack. I wiped my eyes and swung my legs out of bed and I got dressed not facing Adam as I was embarrassed of being seen naked while pregnant. I shut my eyes as memories threaten to flood back.

_Flashback_

_"No!" I screamed in terror as I was handcuffed to the bed, injected with something. With me thrashing about Jack had no choice but to hold my arm down as he injected me, I cried, I wasn't your biggest fan of needles.. _

_"Shut up or I'll pull that thing out of you!" He yelled pinching my arm. _

_I nodded in fear of him doing just that.. _

_End of flashback _

"Jess?" Adam asked "We have that scan today "

"I know " I replied looking at the clock. 10 : 33. The scan was at 12. I walked out on to the landing and rest my hands on the banister as Adam comes out of the bedroom. I walked down the stairs slowly at 7 months pregnant I was getting tired quicker than usual and Adam was doing almost everything for me. I sat in the living room after making a cup of tea and I waited for Adam to come down so we could get going. After checking that I have everything I need in my handbag I put it over my shoulder and slip on my shoes.

I walked out of the house and wait by the car for Adam. He walks out of the house and unlocks the car and I get in, putting my seat belt on. We drive to the ED, and park in Adam's car space which is by the entrance. We get out and Adam squeezes my hand and locks the car behind us.

* * *

As we walk in to the ED I get the feeling everybody is staring at me as faces turn to face us.

"Why did he take you?" Louise asked, and I know what she is referring to.

"Louise!" Tom said sharply. "I'm sure Jess doesn't want to relieve it "

"Don't worry Jess " Tom smiles.

I smile at Tom and then take Adam's hand as we head off to maternity. Adam books me in and I sit down reading a pregnancy magazine. Adam sits down beside me putting a hand on my leg. Adam and I waited to be called in by Lucy my midwife.

"Jessica Harrison " She said and I stand up.

She's carrying my file in to the room and puts it down. "Would you like to lie on the bed?" She asked opening the file. "Is this your first?"

"Sure " I replied. "With Adam " I added as he reaches for my hand and I give him a weak smile, he still had to meet his daughter, 3 year old Grace Lilly Woodland.

"Sure " I replied lying on the bed. I lift my top up as Lucy puts a piece of cloth in my trousers and puts the gel on my stomach before placing the probe on it and moves it around my swollen stomach. No sound. No movement. I turn to Adam who runs his fingers through my long hair and rests his forehead against my own. I sighed quietly letting out a shaky breath as I dare to look at the screen.

Lucy puts the doppler down and presses on my stomach. Her hands feel cold as she moves them around my swollen stomach.

"When was the last time you felt movement?" She asked concerned as my midwife..

"A few days ago " I said quietly trying not not to fear the worst. Adam seems to sense this as he reached for my hand.

I watched Lucy walk out of the room and return with someone else.

They look at my stomach and place their hands on it, just as Lucy had done. Their hand stops below the curve of my bump and scared I moved closer to Adam.

"Is everything OK?" I asked

"Jessica " Adam replied. I know that he isn't angry with me. Like me he's worried about the baby I'm carrying

"Sorry " I said quietly and watched him squeeze my hand. I knew I shouldn't get wound up but I can't help it.

Lucy puts the doppler on my stomach again and moves it around before turning the screen around to face us both. I'm in shock at what the screen is showing.

Twins? How could I not have known?


	4. Chapter 4

Moving Forward

Chapter 4

Jessica's P.O.V 

Adam and I drove home in a state of shock. Twins? We were going to be busy. We pull on to the drive and I get out, picking up my handbag and I walk up the path to unlock the door. We both walked in to the kitchen and Adam switched on the kettle and put a cup of tea. He put a cup in front of me. I picked it up and took a sip. Adam was stood there looking at me.

"I'm fine " I said kissing his cheek. I grab a piece of paper and begin making a list of things we were going to need for when they arrive.

_A double pram_

_Twin cots_

_Changing mats _

_Nappies _

_Dummy's_

Baby grows

Bottles

_Toys _

_Rattles_

I pause and put a hand over my belly. I'm sure I can hear them move about. I smiled using Adam's hand as we both rested a hand on my stomach.

I greeted my daughter with a hug.

"Lucas is with Adam Mum " She said.

"OK " I said releasing the hug and stroking my daughter's hair.

I felt it was time to tell Lucas and Amelia. Looking at Adam who took my hand and squeezed it gently reassuring me.

Amelia looked at Lucas and then at me and then Adam.

"OK " I smiled weakly at my kids, unsure of how they'll take the news. "Me and Adam are having a baby "

Amelia walked out of the room and I looked at her.

"Hey " I said to my son.

He looked at me and sighed.

I also sighed resting my head in Adam's shoulder as he stroked my hair, me hoping I could get everything sorted and soon..

* * *

**So, what would we like a boy and a girl or two boys? Please R and R and let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

Moving Forward 

Chapter 5 

Jessica's POV 

I awoke to Amelia walking in to our bedroom and I sat up

"I'm sorry mummy " Amelia said

I smiled. "It's fine " I said pressing a hand on my bump. Amelia put her hand on too as she felt her baby brother and sister kick

"Can we name them?' She asked, excitedly.

I nodded and got up finding it hard to move around. It suddenly hit me, Adam's flat was small, could barely fit four of us and we had twins on the way. We needed to move house.

I found a house with a garden on the Internet and I knew it would be perfect. I showed Adam.

"What do you think?" I asked showing him the house that filled the screen. It was white, had a garage which Adam could put the family car when he got round to buying it. Had a pool, a games room and a kitchen and a living room.

"I think that's a good idea " He smiled and I replied by kissing him.

I put the list in my handbag after adding a few things to it.

_Car seats _

_Changing bag_

_Bedding_

_Bath tubs._

_Bibs _

I got dressed and picked up my bag which was on the end of the bed. And, I waddled rather than walked much to Adam's amusement who I could hear laughing.

I turned around, slowly as my bump was getting in the way. "Oh shut up " I laughed.

Before walking down the corridor and opening the flat door. I got in to Adam's car and drove in to town. Myself and Amelia went in mother care first and brought a packet of 5 white baby bibs, a bumper pack of nappies and pink and blue dummies. I brought two changing mats and I would need Adam to get the cots I couldn't manage them.

Changing bags I would only need one between the two of them. Make that two.

After a morning of shopping I drove back to the flat and found Adam and Lucas putting things in boxes ready for our move tomorrow. I put the bags down and walked in to the kitchen where everything was boxed up. I sighed quietly.

"Hey " Adam hugged me putting his arms around my huge stomach. I couldn't wait to give birth, get rid of the access weight I was carrying, but I knew I wasn't fat it was my babies growing inside of me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, hormones kicking in.

* * *

**The characterization used in this chapter belongs to series 23 episode 47 "No fjords in Finland " Where Jessica proposes to Adam. Next chapter: Adam, Jessica and the children move in to their new house. **


	6. Chapter 6

Moving Forward

Chapter 6

It was moving day for the family as they prepared to move in to their new house. Adam felt sad to be leaving the flat behind as that was where he and Jessica had their one night stand. He got in to the car and they drove around to the other side of town where their new house was.

The houses were painted freshly white with a black gate. Adam walked along the street until he found their house.

Adam opened the door and the family looked around at their surroundings. Lammet flooring. A cream carpet covered the stairs which had three floors and leading up to the stairs was a circular banister.

Amelia turned to her mum and gave her a hug. "Can I see my bedroom?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure " Jessica replied taking her daughter by the hand and leading her up the stairs.

Amelia's bedroom was next to Adam's and Jessica's room and the 8 year old had a firm idea of how she wanted it decorated.

"Pink" She told Adam as she walked in to the kitchen.

Adam was unpacking the boxes and putting the the plates and cups away in the kitchen which was modern with the glass table and breakfast bar which looked out on to a huge garden which would be big enough for their twins and Lucas and Amelia to play in. Jessica walked in to the kitchen slowly. Adam knew she was getting fed of being pregnant and that her back was hurting.

"Adam?" Jessica said quietly as they sat in the living room each lying on the sofa, Adam stroking Jessica's hair.

"Um?" Adam replied

Jessica shook her head as she felt a twinge in her belly. She was 2 months early, she couldn't go in to labour yet.

"Jess?" He asked concerned about her. There was a note of panic in the normally controlled doctor. Helping her to stand Jessica leant against Adam as her waters broke.

They were no where near ready.

* * *

**Sorry if this was boring and not much interaction between Adam and Jessica. Next Chapter: As Adam helps Jessica give birth he trusts Jay and Lenny to complete the babies nursery. What baby names would you like? For a girl and a boy. **


	7. Chapter 7

Moving Forward 

Chapter 7

As Jessica's labour progressed She lay back on the sofa trying to cope with the pain. Considering she had given birth twice before it didn't lessen the feeling that the pain would hurt.

A contraction went through her as she shouted in pain, tears building up in her eyes.

Adam took her hand and squeezed it tightly, letting her know that he was there for her.

He could see the first baby's head sticking out. Whether it was a boy or girl he was about to find out.

Jessica screamed as she did one last big push. "Good " Adam said with a smile but before she had time to hold the baby boy Adam realized that their little girl was on the way. Adam wrapped the towel around the baby and handed him to Jessica. He looked like his father and Jessica knew he would charm the ladies just like his father had done with her.

"Ready?" Adam asked her and she nodded tiredness taken over her as she prepared for big pushes and screams again. Adam stroked her hair.

Jessica screamed again and took deep breaths as their baby girl entered the world.

She had her eyes screwed up tightly against the living room lights and a bit of blood on her forehead.

She wasn't crying like newborn babies did. That's when Jessica knew there was something wrong.

Adam took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it. He was proud of her.

He had just delivered his own children, not many new fathers could say that.

"Any names in mind?" Adam asked.

Jessica put a finger to her lips as she considered it. She liked Megan.

She nodded. "Sure "

Adam also nodded looking at their boy.

"Morgan Trueman "

"Adam!" Jessica screamed shattering the happy moment.

Little Morgan Trueman was breathing but little Megan Jessica wasn't.

* * *

**Oh, no. Will Adam's and Jessica's little girl survive? Thank you to TamForever for the suggestion for the names. I'll get the next chapter up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Moving Forward

Chapter 8

Jessica walked in to the ED clutching her day old baby girl. She looked around everyone was busy, there was no one to help her. She wanted to scream.

"Jess?" Finally, someone to help her.

"She's not breathing " Jessica replied in a rush, desperate to get her words out.

"OK" Tom was calm as he took the now floppy baby out of her arms and took Megan to RESUS lying her on the bed.

He placed a baby sized oxygen mask over her face and listened to her chest.

Adam and Jessica stood side by their daughter's incubator and Jessica leant her head on Adam's chest. Morgan was with Lucas and Amelia and their childminder, Louisa in the house where Louisa came when both Adam and Jessica were working.

Louisa entered the ED carrying Morgan in his car seat.

Mummy" Amelia smiled, causing Jessica to smile as she walked towards her daughter.

"He's asleep " Louisa told her handing her the car seat.

"OK" She replied as she took the car seat and held on to it tightly as she made her way to I.T.U where Adam was watching Megan. Washing her hands she smiled weakly and listened with Adam as Tom stood there.

"OK I'll continue the antibotics " Tom said, smiling at the couple.

"OK" Jessica replied, reaching tough the hole to hold her daughter's tiny hand. She wished she could hold her. Something Adam sensed as he stroked her hair.

Knowing she couldn't keep her eyes open Jessica stood, kissed Adam on the cheek and told him she was going home.

"No problem " Adam replied returning the kiss on her cheek.

Walking home where Louisa had taken the children earlier where she bottle fed baby Morgan, and bathed him before putting him to bed, Jessica was attacked and badly beaten before she had the chance to defend herself...


	9. Chapter 9

Moving Forward  


Chapter 9 

The world was in darkness as she tried to figure out what had happened. Her petite figure was shaking. Pain ached in every part of her body. She placed her fingers on her cheek she could feel a bruise forming. She looked in her handbag, her mobile, purse had been taken. She reached for her hand held mirror and looked at the damage there was. Her lip was split, a bruise was forming across her cheek and she felt dizzy and disorientated before she collapsed.

* * *

Tom went to weigh the children Megan weighed 7ibs 2onces, it was good that the little girl had put weight on, her older brother Morgan weighed 10ibs. What a big baby. Tom wrote it down in their red books. He told Adam it was OK for them to go home, and he put them in their car seats ready to go to their new house so they could settle in to life as a family.

Dixie and Jeff Coiler were on a hoax call out, Dixie grumbled she didn't like hoax call outs, she said they were a waste of time and resources when they could be helping really sick and injured people. Suddenly they heard a cry in the distance, Jeff started running running.

"You alright princess?" Jessica looked up. It was Dixie and Jeff.

"Sure " She was aware her voice sounded weak. Jeff realised she was naked

Jeff pulled off his jacket and placed it around the nurse's shivering shoulders. As the two paramedics led her to the ambulance. Both of them each having their own feeling about what had happened. On the journey back to the hospital Jessica was silent, lost in her thoughts. Did she know her attacker? She was convinced she did. Was it Jack? Payback for her escaping? She shivered at the thought, holding Jeff's jacket to her tightly.

Jeff helped the nurse out of the ambulance and walked in with her just as Adam was getting ready to leave. "Jess!" Adam yelled shocked at the state she was in. She walked over to him.

"Hey " He whispered rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. Putting his hand to her cheek Adam wiped away the tears and kissed her hair lightly.

Outside the ED where her attacker stood watching Adam strap the sleeping babies in to the car Jack formed a plan, he was going to re take Jessica


	10. Chapter 10

Moving Forward 

Chapter 10

She was back in hell. A living nightmare she knew she wouldn't get out of alive. Unless she did as he asked.

"Back again" He taunted. "Now I'm going to do things differently from last time. "

"Sure " Jessica replied.

"On the bed bitch!" He yelled knowing he was going to scary her.

As Jack pulled her knickers down Jessica was paralyzed with fear as Jack hit her across the bottom and legs. She kicked, frightened as he closed his legs around her preventing her from getting away.

"I give you that beating " He spat furiously.

"I know " She whispered quietly as she was pushed in to the arms of the two other men dressed in black who both slapped her.

Realizing the mum had her phone Jack pulled it away from her and stood on her fingers. "Jessica you know that I will hurt you "

Ignoring the tears than slipped down her pale cheeks Jessica sat down on a dirty mattress and cried she knew he was going to punish her. And that scared her.

* * *

**Jack's back. What horror does he have in store for Jess this time? **


	11. Chapter 11

Moving Forward

Chapter 11

Punishment it was a word used when we are told we are being put punished for something that we have done. Accept Jessica hadn't done anything. She'd been taken again. Her only crime was loving her children and her boyfriend.

"Clean up!" He spat.

She shook violently shivering with cold.

"Aww is Jessica cold?" He asked mockingly.

Seeing her shiver he left her to it. Dressed in ripped pants and a half ripped tee shirt. The clothes were hardly keeping her warm

At this rate she would get hypothermia .

She was now a slave, living in a small room, longing to be with her family. And if she didn't do as Jack asked her, she'd been told that her punishment was a severe beating or stripped naked and hit.

She didn't deserve this but Jack woodland deserved a punishment.

Sending a text message to Adam. She sat down on the dirty mattress and cried the night away.

To: Adam

Sender: Jessica

Time: 21: 31

**'Jack's got me'**


	12. Chapter 12

Moving Forward 

Chapter 12

It was a never ending nightmare for her. She felt a shiver overtake her as Jack edged open the door and smirked at her. She saw he was holding a kitchen knife. The fear pulsed through her as he produced the knife and pressed it against her throat. She tried to swallow as her mouth seemed horribly dry but even that simple task failed her.

"Now your going to be quiet aren't you?" Jack ordered twisting her arm tightly.

"S-Sure" Jessica stuttered nervously struggling to put a sentence together.

He nodded and the door opened again and two men dressed in black who both looked like ex security guards picked her up easily as she was a doll. Both smirking at the plan Jack had planned for her...

She resisted the urge to scream and fight back against them because she knew she could be in trouble.

Jack plucked at the thin tee shirt she was wearing. "You'll freeze wearing that... "

Jessica looked up from where she was being held by the two men. Her expression a mixture of terror and curiosity. Just what did he mean?

* * *

Adam picked the kids up from school and dropped them off at the house where Louisa was waiting, she was looking after the twins as well.

"Just find Jessica " She told him shutting the living room door so the children couldn't hear them.

Adam nodded. That was his plan. He picked up his car keys, wallet and phone and pocketed them and then opened the door walking down the steps to his car. He got in and raced off. A prayer in mind. _Please let Jess be alright..._

* * *

Jack bundled a terrified Jessica in to the back of a van and slammed the door shut before jumping in to the driver's seat and sped off to her final destination.

There was a van in front of Adam and he swore he recognized Jack's voice through the shouting but he couldn't be sure.

When the lights turned green Adam sped after the van and watched as it stopped on a crumbling cliff.

The hostage was dragged out with a blindfold on and her hands tied together. She couldn't kick out. She was terrified as an ice shiver made it's way down her back and they frog marched her to the cliff. Adam slammed the door and climbed the rocks desperate to get to her.

"Jess!" Adam yelled watching in horror as Jack and his henchmen dangled her off a cliff...

* * *

**I'm horrible! Forgive me.. **


	13. Chapter 13

Moving Forward 

Chapter 13

It was a life and death situation. You could hear families talking on the beach below the cliff but none of them were aware of the horror that was going on above the cliff.

They were pushing her forward Jessica screaming terrified.

"Jess!" Adam shouted watching her expression. It was pure terror

Adam watched with horror as they proceeded to threw her off the cliff.

"Shit!" Adam exclaimed loudly listening to the sound of his girlfriend's body hit the sandy beach.

He ran towards her. Only to find she had blood frothing at her mouth...

* * *

**Will she survive.. Or will I be killing my favourite character off? R and R to find out.. **


	14. Chapter 14

Moving Forward 

Chapter 14

His medical instincts kicking in. He knew not to move her, aware of broken bones, internal bleeding and a head injury she would undoubtedly have.

By now a small crowd had formed around them. Adam looked at her. One side of her milky skin was covered in blood. She looked peaceful. But Adam wasn't giving up on her.

Jack smirked and Adam felt pure anger at the man who had put his girlfriend and twins in danger. He hoped Jack would go down for a long time.

He was relieved when the paramedics showed up. "OK kid?" Dixie asked.

Does she look OK? Adam thought but he didn't voice it. He knew she needed medical treatment and she needed it now. If they acted fast she might just live.

Dixie and Jeff called for back up and got ready dressed in harnesses and helmets to go down the unsteady cliff. The rocks fell forward with every step they took trying to reach the patient. They both had to be careful.

Getting to the cliff wasn't easy but they managed it and together they moved her with extreme care on to the spinal board. And carried her down from the cliff top. And in to the ambulance where Dixie pushed fluids in to her.

* * *

"What have we got?" Asked Sam putting her hair up.

"This is Jessica Harrison, 37, pushed off a cliff top. GSC 13 dropped to 8 in the ambulance. BP 60 / 90 and sats 97% " Jeff said. Sam nooded taking the information in.

"RESUS " She said, getting Tom, Zoe and Fletch to follow her.

"Adam your too close to her " Zoe told her friend. Seeing him stand by the bed assessing the damage Jack had caused. Sam undid the frac pac that was holding Jessica's fractured leg together. She didn't seemed fazed by the blood and cuts and the bone sticking out of her leg.

Sam was a dam good doctor and nothing fazed her.

Her leg was badly fractured so Sam after sending her up for surgery where Jac Naylor and Micheal Spence operated on her. She then put a backslab on it.

She sent her for an MRI scan and realized that she had a punctured lung. It would need a chest drain to drain the fluid. Her head CT showed she was bleeding on the brain so Zoe would monitor that. Tom stitched her cheek up with black stitches which made her cheek look puffy.

Sam got the equipment ready to insert a chest drain and then put on gloves. She then made an incision by her ribs and guided the tube through, she then connected it to a canister and stitched the drain in place.

Sam then took her for an x ray which showed the drain was in the right place. Tom was impressed with her. Walking back in to RESUS.

Tom discovered that she was pregnant. The baby wouldn't have survived that. He gave her an ultrasound to be sure. Nothing. Again. Nothing. The baby had died in the womb.

Sam and Tom moved her to a side room where a nurse would give her 15 minute observations until she awoke and then they would talk about where to go from there. Sam suggested physiotherapy to help her gain strength in her muscles again.

"Sure " Tom replied.

And going to counseling to help her cope with all that she'd been through.

Adam and Amelia were sat in the side room where an unconscious Jessica lay machines beeping around her, and a ventilator breathing for her. She was in a coma after the terrifying fall. Linda was her first visitor.

"Hiya gorgeous " She smiled kissing her friend lightly on the cheek. She smiled at Adam and sat down while she was on a break and then Tess came to visit her. She sat with her, holding her hand and talking to her.

Adam had decided if and, when she awoke he would propose to her. All he had to do was find the perfect ring for the perfect woman.

All he had to do was wait for her to wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

Moving Forward 

Chapter 15

Adam's P.O.V 

I wanted to kill Jack, if it wasn't for him Jessica wouldn't be lying here now unaware she'd lost our baby.

The noise of the ventilator is making it hard for me to think and I get up, kiss Jessica's forehead and walk out of the room needing fresh air.

Tom is outside his arm's around Sam and Zoe is having a cigarette. They all look at me in unison. "How's Jess?" They all ask.

I say nothing more than "She's fine "

And I get "Good " From Tom.

I nod and go back in to the ED. I needed to go home really, have a shower and change but I didn't want to leave her in case he come back and hurt her more.

Shutting the door behind me I sit down and look around the room. It's dull really with just a bed, cabinet, table and a chair. Well, side rooms are not meant to be interesting. Are they?

Returning my gaze to Jessica I see that she is trying to pull the oxygen mask off. I shake my head and hold it over her mouth and call a nurse in to check her obs.

Linda is that nurse. "Hiya " She greets cheerfully walking around to the bed. She took her BP which was quite low at 60 /40. Then took her temperature which was 35. 5 and Linda wrote in her notes before leaving the room and possibly going on her break.

I smiled reassuringly at her holding her hand. No one was going near her again. I was going to make sure of that.

We sat in silence until Jessica whispered "Adam?"

I stroked her cheek. "Jess?" I said getting her to look at me.

"Sure" She replied taking a small breath of air.

"You were pregnant " I informed her gently

"The baby?" She whispered quietly. "Is the baby OK?" She asked unsure whether or not I had heard her.

I finally shake my head and hear her sob. She must not have known she was pregnant. And I found it hard telling her. I stroked her hair while she wept her hands touching her stomach as if she can't believe the baby is gone.

"Hey " I whispered picking up her hands and squeezing them.

She looked tired and it showed with her pale skin and dark circles under her eyes and limp hair and I left her to sleep kissing her on the forehead and I walked out going to talk to Tom about when it would be alright to have her discharged.

"Tom?" I asked shoving my hands in my jeans pocket.

"Alright mate?" He asked.

"When can Jessica be discharged?" I asked waiting for an answer

Tom walked in to the side room with me and looked Jessica over, checking her pulse, temperature and blood pressure.

"Jess look this way" He told her getting out his tourch and shining it in her eyes.

He held her eye lid open and shone the light in her eyes and she looked away, clearly sensitive to the light. I recognized her symptoms and they were

Headaches

Sickness

Floppy

Tom ordered a lumbar puncture and she was wheeled in to RESUS where she was moved to a bed and was preped for the procedure. She was asked to change in to a gown. Also, she was asked to lie on her side and curl up in a ball but knowing with two broken ribs were painful .

I grabbed her hand holding it tightly, knowing lumber punctures were painful and Tom inserted the needle after numbing the area and then applied anesthetic so she wouldn't feel anything. She wimpered and I stroked her forehead with my thumb.

"It's ok " Tom told her soothingly and I grabbed her hand that little bit tighter stroking her hair off her face. Tom pressed down on her neck and she pulled away.

"Jess? " I said, "Keep still " As a nurse she knew how important it was that you kept still during a lumbar puncture.

"Sure " She whispered.

"Good " I smiled

He sent the results off to the lab and now we were just waiting to see if it was meningitis. Tom should have the results in later and we would find out tomorrow.

She rested in RESUS I went home and fed the kids, read to Amelia, changed Morgan's nappy, settled Megan and showered before getting in to mine and Jessica's bed.

Hopefully Jessica would get to see her newborn babies soon.

* * *

**Her ordeal's finally over. Will she be strong enough with Adam's love and support to face him in court? . Thank you for the reviews on this fanfic. I enjoy writing it and I'm happy to know that you enjoy it. Jessica's BP come from the Internet so I'm sorry if it's incorrect. **


	16. Chapter 16

Moving Forward

Chapter 16

Tom had received Jessica's test results. And he looked at them. Walking in to RESUS he walked over to the bed and watched Adam take Jessica's hand tightly.

"OK Jessica we have received your results " Tom paused pulling the results out of the envelope.

Jessica nodded and sighed, she wanted to get home to her babies, Lucas and Amelia. She wanted a fresh start, maybe leave Holby for good. Away from the bad memories.

"It's meningitis " Tom informed her.

"Ok" She replied, knowing what her course of treatment would be. Tom would recommend bed rest, fluids and pain medications as she had viral meningitis.

* * *

"I'm looking for Jessica Harrison?" A woman asked, it was Vanessa the mother of Adam's 3 year old daughter Grace.

"Take a seat and somebody will be with you shortly " Noel replied

"No I need to see him now " Vanessa replied impatiently arching a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

Zoe looked over. "Is everything alright Noel?"

Noel nodded as Zoe walked over.

Zoe led Vanessa in to RESUS and she stood at the end of the bed.

"Vanessa?" Adam asked taking Jessica's hand. She was still Jack's wife. Surely she would have news about him since he had attempted to kill Jessica and she'd lost their baby.

"It's J.. Jack.. " Vanessa stuttered. Her voice breaking. That piece of scum deserved nothing let alone his wife crying for him.

"Right " Adam said.

"Adam " Jessica said. "It'll be OK " Her words may have felt confident but Jessica didn't feel confident at all. She shut her eyes feeling a flashback coming on..

_Flashback_

_She remembered being lay on the bed and a pair of arms besie her side trapping her to the bed_

_"Come on it'll be over before you know it " Jack smirked, flashing her a grin_

_"OK.. " She really didn't want too, she felt dirty, cheap, used._

_Jack pinned her down beating her, Jessica put a hand to her cheek as she was sure he had fractured it. _

_"Come on you know what I expect "_

_Under his watchful eye she felt his hands touch her knickers and slid them down her leg. _

_She screamed, pleaded but a slap to her already hurt cheek told her to 'shut up' "No bitch!" He roared producing a box and Jessica knew what that little white box contained and where it was going..._

_End of flashback _

The sound of Vanessa crying pulled Jessica from her very unwanted thoughts. "Are you OK?" She asked

"Jack's dead. He hung himself from the banister... " Vanessa said as a tear slipped down her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

Moving Forward

Chapter 17 

Jessica's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, I was finally free. No longer stuck in the painful past where Jack would beat me and rape me. Even know I knew he was dead I knew the physiologic scars could take weeks to heal maybe even years.

Adam reached for Vanessa's hand and squeezed it when she said "I want you to met our daughter."

I'd forgotten Adam had a daughter; With me miscarrying our baby and slipping in to a coma where I spent 2 weeks fighting for my life.

"It's fine " I smiled.

"I'll bring her round soon " Vanessa confirmed nodding her head and she walked out of RESUS

I wasn't sure I was looking forward to meeting Adam's daughter . Would Lucas and Amelia bond with her? Would I bond with her? My thoughts were interrupted when Tom walked in.

"Right it's OK for you to go Jess " Tom smiled and handed Adam antibiotics for me which I put in my handbag and then holding on to Adam's hand we walked through the corridor receiving glances off everyone we passed.

Little did I knew Adam had a surprise for me... I just hoped I liked it. He held the car door open for me and I slid in before he shut the door and walked around to the driver's seat. I turned around to see the two little car seats one in pink and one in blue, in place. Adam started the engine and we were driving out of the car park.

As we drove through the road our house was on I became nervous as we passed the familiar white houses. Soon Adam was parking in the drive and cutting off the engine. "Right " He said putting his hand on my knee and giving it a quick squeeze. "It'll be - what"

Stood outside the front door were Lucas, Amelia, Louisa who was holding Morgan and Amelia was holding Megan.

"OK" I replied mirroring his actions as I hot out of the car and walked up the steps to the house.

I sat down on the couch, my uncomfortable body struggling to relax. I held Megan in my arms before looking down at her with regret. Most new mothers get the chance to hold their new baby after the birth but I didn't as she stopped breathing. I felt Adam sit down beside me, his hand in my hair.

I walked up the stairs carrying Megan in my arms and walking in to the bedroom I placed her in her cot and stroked her soft baby cheek before tucking the pink blankets around her. At the other end of the room Adam was doing the same with Morgan.

I sighed pulling my jacket tighter around me and Adam put his arm around me holding me close and we both stood in the bedroom, our paradise, listening to our babies breath.

* * *

**Guest - The white box had something in that Jack was going to sedate Jessica with but didn't get the chance as she passed out due to an unseen head injury.**

**Gupreet - Jack may be dead but will Jessica escape the nightmares?**

**Next chapter: Jessica's POV. In two chapter's time Adam and Jess talk about christenings. **


	18. Chapter 18

Moving Forward

Chapter 18.

Jessica's P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning I soon realized Adam wasn't beside me.

Reaching for his phone I saw he had a text off Zoe. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened it. I knew I shouldn't have.

Sender: Zoe

To: Adam

Time: 7: 32

**'Does she know?' **

Oh my God. Was he cheating on me? I've been through it and he's cheating on me with my best friend?.

Scrolling through more texts I find one from Adam

Sender: Adam

To: Zoe

Time: 9:05

**'I'll be there x' **

Footsteps coming up the stairs alert me to the fact Adam is home from wherever he has been. "Jess" He calls his footsteps coming closer. I stay quiet. The door opens...

There I was holding his phone. I looked pretty guilty, walking over he took the mobile out of my hand, his expression unreadable. I sighed

"Adam... " I thought of a way to start a sentence. Instead he picks up my hand and we walk down the stairs and walk out of the house. Adam started the car. Staring stonily ahead as he concentrates on driving.

"Adam" I started desperate to get a response from him.

I did it turns out only because he cut the car engine. "What? Jess?"

"I'm sorry " I whispered.

He looked at me for a few more minutes before reaching out and touching my cheek lightly. Before opening his door and then opening mine.

Feeling freaked and not knowing what we are doing I barely pay any attention to where Adam is leading me. It's some hall. He pushes open the door and we walk down a carpeted corridor and Adam pushed open another set of doors and I find myself standing in this huge hall with all our colleagues were there. Tom, Sam, Zoe, Charlie, Tess, Ash and Rita.

The floor catches my attention. It is scattered with my favorite flowers. Pink lilies. What's going on? I thought to myself looking around at our colleagues who are all wearing straight expressions. I can't figure it out. "Adam?" I asked looking for him.

He coughs. And my attention is drawn to the floor again. Sitting in the flowers is Adam. Holding a box. Was he about to propose to me? "Jessica will you marry me?" He asked... Waiting for my answer.

* * *

**Next chapter: Another POV of Jessica's**


	19. Chapter 19

Moving On 

Chapter 19 

Jessica's POV 

"Sure " I replied as Adam slipped the ring on my finger. I admired the ring it had a large diamond ring in the center and two smaller ones either side of it.

Applause went up in the hall as Adam put his arms around me holding me close and kissed me passionately.

I knew who I wanted as my bridesmaid. And she was my best friend. I sent her a text.

Sender: Jessica

To: Linda

Time: 15: 21

**'Hey'**

I sent the text and waited for a reply

Sender: Linda

To: Jessica

Time: 15: 31

**'Hey Jess'**

I could see from the texts she wasn't sure what I was trying to tell her so I typed it out in a new message.

Sender: Jessica

To: Linda

Time: 16:00

**'Adam proposed'**

I sent off that text and glanced at my ring. Zoe walked up to me drinking a vodka and coke. Zoe sure loved her drinks.

"Congratulations " Zoe smiled with a drink in her hand, she knew what I had been through to get with Adam.

I smiled back, I couldn't believe I thought she and Adam were having an affair.

I picked my phone up to see if Linda had replied to my earlier text. She had.

To: Jessica

Sender: Linda

Time: 16 10

**'Congratulations '**

I took a phone call from her.

_Phone - Call_

_"Hiya" She squealed down the phone. _

_I laughed as I replied. "Hi"_

_"Can I be your bridesmaid?" _

_"Sure_ " _I replied, full of happiness. Nothing was going to ruin my day._

_End of Phone - Call_

We stayed in the hall, having a few drinks, my first in a while I could see Tom giving me disproving looks but for once I was having fun in my life too care. At 7: 00 we left as we'd left Lucas and Amelia with the childminder. Adam and I drove home discussing what date we wanted.

"I don't mind " I smiled as we stopped at some lights.

Adam grinned back, squeezing my leg. "Right " He replied turning off the engine and opening the car door. I got out, opened the gate and walked up the steps and got the house keys out of my handbag and unlocked the front door, walking in to the hallway. Adam walked in to the kitchen and switched on the kettle I followed him.

Lucas and Amelia were in the kitchen, doing their homework. I was surprised I usually had to tell them to do it. So far no arguing from my kids. I spoke too soon.

"What is it Mum?" Amelia asked putting her doll down on the kitchen table which Lucas swiped from her. "Give me back me doll!" Amelia shouted running after him.

I rolled my eyes but was in no mood to tell my children off, I was too happy. I walked in to the hallway and opened the door hearing the doorbell ring throughout the house.

"Linda" I smiled as she walked in to the house I shut the door behind her.

"Hiya" She said cheerfully as she hugged me. Linda loved giving hugs. We walked in to the kitchen and I stood by Adam. Who made Linda a cup of tea and put one sugar in it. We all sat down around the glass table in the kitchen.

"What type of dress would you like?" Linda asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't know " I replied while Linda's eyes took on a determined glint, I knew that look it meant Linda was not going to stop unless she got what she wanted. I laughed quietly to myself.

I was looking forward to marrying Adam Trueman. He was my life, I had two beautiful kids with him and Lucas and Amelia adored him..

At midnight, Adam and I went to bed, Linda was in the guest room and all the kids were asleep. He put his arm's around me holding me close and I rested my head on his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Moving Forward

Chapter 20

Linda's POV

I was out shopping with Jess for her wedding dress. Adam was paying for her dress. He was a much better man for her than Sean who was a 'Ginger Snake' Jess and I entered the shop where there were rails and rails of lovely dresses. Different colors, sizes and designs. I flicked through the rails of dresses and nothing caught my eye with a sigh I was about to turn to Jess when a beautiful dress caught my eye, I smiled, it was gorgeous.

"Can I try this on?" I asked the girl standing by us

"Yeah " She replied blowing a bubble and picking the dress up as myself and Jess made our way to the changing rooms.

"I love it " I said taking it with me to try on in the dressing room while Jessica waited outside for me. I looked in the mirror, it was a pale pink with diamonds at the bottom of the dress. I walked out of the dressing room to show Jess the dress I could potentially be wearing on her wedding day.

"It's fine " She replied putting her phone back in her bag.

I nodded in reply and went back in to the dressing room to change in to my normal clothes, which were jeans, a pink top and heels. I took the dress out with me and paid for it. As I picked up the cream bag I followed Jess out of the shop and we find ourselves on the street, wondering where to go next. "Lunch?" I suggested

"Sure " She replied and we walked along the street before coming to a little cafe which we went in each ordering our food. Jessica ordered a bottle of water and I ordered a sandwich with crisps.

"Not hungry?" I asked as my sandwich arrived at the table.

Jessica shook her head and sipped at her mineral water.

I paid and we walked out getting a taxi back to her house.

We arrived back on the street and Jess paid for the taxi before paying the driver, shutting the door, stepping on the pavement, opening the gate and walking up the steps I followed her as she unlocked the front door with her keys and stepped inside.

"Hey " Adam greeted her with a smile as he kissed her on the cheek. I walked in to the living room and sat down on one of the couches, I sunk in to it's white softness just as I was interrupted Linda?" Adam asked, holding Morgan in his arm's

I turned around. "Adam?"

"Did she get the dress?" He asked, hoping he would get it out of me as Jessica's best friend.

I smiled, tapped my nose mysteriously indicating he wasn't going to know if she had or not. She hadn't brought it, we were going to get dress magazines in the next couple of days.

"Right " He grinned standing up with little Morgan now fast asleep in his arm's I heard him head up the three floors of stairs, that would be painful if you fell. I walked through the hallway, in to the kitchen my bare feet cold on the lament flooring and reached for a mug in one of the cupboards to make a cup of tea. I switched on the kettle and filled it with water and waited for it to boil

Jessica enters the kitchen in her pj's and her hair up Adam followed her in his Calvin Klein black boxers, I could feel a pink tinge to my cheeks. It had been ages since I had a relationship and I fancied Adam but nothing was going to happen between us. He was marrying my best friend.

The kettle soon boiled and I carefully poured the water in to the mug and placed the kettle back on the stand before carrying the mug up the stairs to one of the rooms I was staying in for a while, I might leave after the wedding, the newly married couple might want some time alone. If nothing went wrong and I'm sure it won't. I sit on the bed and take a sip of the tea

In the room next to the one I'm in I hear Adam and Jessica talking

"What?" He asked

I get up and open the door and walk out on the landing. I know it's rude but I wanted to listen to them.

Oh, shut up!" She laughed and from behind the door I smiled. She'd not laughed in a long time. I looked through the half open door as she dropped her head he placed a kiss in her hair

I walked back to my own room and I got ready for bed I allowed a tear to fall down my cheek as I thought about the mess I was in but I quickly wiped the tear away and wondered weather to tell Jess, she's my best friend, she'll support me. But I tried to distract myself by starting to plan Jessica's hen night. She didn't know the date yet or what I had planned I was going to surprise her. She hadn't asked me to plan anything that's why I was going to surprise her.

I made a list of some ideas:

_Stripper: Would she want one?_

_Friends: Zoe, Tess, Rita, Sam and myself. No men allowed_

_Should I get her a bridal veil considering this was her second marriage but Sean was a snake, no one liked him._

_Find: A babysitter for the night to mind the twins and Lucas and Amelia__._

That was enough with the list for now I put it on the side, switched off the bedside light and reached for my phone to set my alarm I was in work tomorrow and I didn't want to be late Tess would be annoyed with me if I was late.


	21. Chapter 21

Linda walked in to work the next morning and as she walked in to the staff room she bumped in to Zoe who looked shocked at the state of her. Zoe held the staff room door open and Linda walked inside. Zoe made two cups of tea and gave who to Linda who nodded her thanks. Zoe sat beside her. Linda took a deep breath preparing to tell Zoe her secret that was until she fainted

Zoe got beside Linda and called Jay who walked in to the staff room and big Mac got a trolley. Zoe and big Mac lifted her on and Jay text Jessica using Linda's phone

Sender:Jay

To:Jessica

Time: 16: 23

**'Jess it's Jay Linda has fainted'**

Jay pocketed Linda's phone and walked out of the staff room to find his on and off girlfriend Ruth. She was treating a patient in RESUS and ignoring him. Ruth was a perfectionist.

Jessica rushed in to RESUS, in the text Jay hadn't told her much, just that Linda was asking for her. Adam walked in with her and held her hand. She was shocked to find Tom standing at one side of the bed with a doppler in his hand. As far as Jessica was concerned Linda hadn't been in a relationship before so she couldn't be pregnant.

Jessica was about to find out that even best friend's didn't tell each other everything


	22. Chapter 22

Moving Forward

Chapter 22

Linda's POV

I wake up to see Jessica lying in a chair with Adam's jacket over her. She has obviously spent the night here.

"Jess?" I said. She opened her eyes and sighed quietly before reaching for my hand.

"Are you OK?" She asked

I nodded and then Zoe come in; her high heels could be heard as she walked across RESUS. "Linda?" She asked as she stood at the end of the bed I was lying in. She looked at me then Jess and I knew what she was going to say.

Jessica coughed and Adam was by her side rubbing her back. "Hey" He said softly as he finished rubbing her back.

"I'm fine " She replied. Adam smiled, caressed her cheek and held her hand.

A tear ran unexpectedly down my cheek watching them. I didn't know how Jessica was going to react to what I was about to tell her but it needed to be said even if I lose her friendship; we had been friend's for 10 year's

"Jess?" I asked. No response. I sighed. "Jess?" I asked again needing her to listen to me

"What?" Adam asked unexpectedly causing me to jump

"I need to speak to Jess " I said.

"OK" She replied with a smile as the warm and kind person she was.

"Jess I was raped by your father " I said but the shocks were not finished yet. "I had a miscarriage " I continued as tears cascaded down her cheeks and one slipped down mine I brushed it away


	23. Chapter 23

Moving Forward

Chapter 23

Jessica's POV

I don't know wheather or not to believe her. Should I? I know she's my friend but John was my dad.

"Jess?" Linda asked, she was waiting for Zoe to discharge her and she was staying with Tess for a while. I had a lot going on.

"It's fine " I replied needing fresh air. As I walked outside I took big gulps of air and my head started to spin. I think I was going to faint. I rested my head against the wall and could hear Adam walking outside.

"Are you sure your alright?" He asked and I could hear the concern in his voice.

I nodded as I looked at my fiance. "I''m fine "

"Good it's all I want " He spoke bringing his handed gently to my cheek. Reaching for my hand we walked back to the hospital and walked in to the staff room. I walked to my locker and got changed quickly, I had got in to the habbit of bringing clothes in to work with me so I didn't have to go home in my scrubs. Once we were changed I wanted to go and see Linda before I went home. I walked in to RESUS

"Linda?" I asked standing at the end of the bed

Tess gave me a look and I walked out, needing the truth and after Linda there was only one person who I was sure could give me that answer. My dad. I walked out of the hospital where Adam was waiting for me.

He opened the car door for me and I slipped in, turning on the radio

Adam put his hand on my knee and I got out of the car walking up the steps and I opened the front door and walked through the hallway

I was surprised to find my dad sitting in the living room.

"I'll leave you guys to it " Adam said kissing me lightly on the cheek and shutting the door behind him to give me some privacy with my dad.

"OK " I replied

"Jess?" My father asked, he was a well built man and he was smoking a cigarette, he knew how much I hated that.

"Are you OK?" I asked, not knowing the reason why he was here.

* * *

**I struggle with writing Adam so characterization for him has come from watching AJ vidoes and reading AJ fictions**


	24. Chapter 24

Moving Forward

Chapter 24

Jessica's POV

"Dad?" I asked

"Hey sweetheart" He replied

"About Linda " He said

"I know " I replied.

"I didn't do it. She's lying " He told me

Why would she do that? I thought

Adam then entered the room with Morgan who was looking more like his father each passing day having inherited Adam's striking eyelashes, dark skin and lips.

"You had a baby?" My dad asked, he sounded shocked as I placed a sleeping Morgan in his arms.

"Two, actually " I said with a smile.

Conversation then turned to my ex husband Sean Anderson.

"You better look after her, Sean treated her like shit.." Dad warned Adam.

"Dad" I was shocked as he swore.

But Adam just placed his arms around me. I think he knew to look after me after my ordeal with Jack, just thinking about it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sorry" My dad apologized as he got and walked in to the garden to have a cigarette. Dad walked back in to the living room and sat in the arm chair, he stank of smoke.

It's fine " I replied sitting down on the couch beside Adam . I rested my hand on his leg

As dad got ready to leave I stood and hugged him although I was shocked when he handed me an envelope. I looked at him. "Is everything OK?" I asked

"Open it " My dad replied

"OK " I did as I was told and carefully opened the envelope and was shocked as I pulled out 10, 000 pounds. "Dad?"

"It's in case of emergency's, if anything happens you know you've got money. Maybe start a fund for the kids and Morgan "

At this I knew I had to get Lucas and Amelia to meet their Grandad. I walked in to the hallway and stood on the bottom step calling my children

Both kid's come down the stairs.

"What is it Mum?" Asked Lucas.

"This is your Grandad " I introduced them.

"Hello?"Amelia said quietly after a few minutes Lucas joined in.

"Hello?"

"Hey kids " My Dad replied

Amelia asked my dad a question. "Was Mum good?"

"She was a good girl then married your dad before getting pregnant with you " My dad told them before standing up, kissing me on the cheek and shaking Adam's hand before giving him a final warning to look after me and the kids. I opened the door and watched dad walk down the steps

My dad left and I walked in to the kitchen looking behind me as I was sure I could hear Adam following me. "I love you "

"I know " I replied as I felt him stroke my hair

* * *

**The next few chapters will be POV's. Then I'll get to the hen and stag nights and the wedding. **


	25. Chapter 25

Moving Forward

Chapter 25 

Jessica's POV

I was going shopping to find my wedding dress, Linda was coming with me and while I hadn't fully forgiven her I was sure I could get along with her for a few hours. I drove around to Tess's house where she was staying.

Linda and I arrived in town quick as the traffic wasn't bad. I got out of the car, locking it and dropping the keys in my handbag. I walked in to the shop seeing rails and rails of pretty dresses, soft silk materials.

"Can I help you?" A woman around my age with brown hair and eyes asked

"I'm getting married " I explained

"Congratulations " The woman's whose name tag read 'Vanessa' smiled. No it couldn't be

She turned and for a moment I seen a flash of Jack before I realized it was in, fact his wife..

I smiled back all the while feeling sick. She ushered me in to a changing room while her assistant wheeled in a rail of dresses behind her. "Try some on I'll just be outside if you need me"

"OK" I replied as Vanessa closed the curtain behind me.

From the outside I could hear Vanessa's assistant filling up Linda's champagne glass. Was she not forgetting the reason?

I'd have done anything for Jack not to have killed my baby. The baby I had no idea I was carrying

I wiped away the tears which had unexpectedly ran down my cheeks.

I tried the fast dress on and found it was the one I wanted

"Ready?" Linda asked, I could hear her taking another sip of champagne

"Sure " I replied as I come out of the changing room wearing the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, just outside the changing room. The dress was white, had a flowing skirt which made me feel like a princess. Something, I never had when I married Sean as he wanted us married within the week so my dress for our wedding was from a charity shop.

I did a small twirl in front of the mirror watching the skirt twirl out. I walked back in to the dressing room

"Do you like it?" Linda asked

I come out of the dressing room now in my normal clothes and nodded. "Sure " I put the dress on the cream hanger and took it to the till where I paid for it (Well, Adam ). I also tried to find shoes. I found a pair of white pumps. I agreed to come for a dress fitting every 3 weeks and was picking the dress up a week before the wedding

Next, we went to the jewelry store where I brought Adam's ring I chose a simple gold band with 'Your the one' Engraved in to it. Linda and I then got in to the car and I drove her to Tess' s house. She invited me in but I refused telling her I would see her tomorrow at work. I drove home intending on talking to Adam about well I guess you'll find out soon enough. As I stepped in to the house Adam was standing there. I walked in to the living room and sat on the couch

You see? This is why I loved Adam. Kneeling down in front of me he took my foot and gently massaged it. "Good day?" He asked and I knew why he was but I decided to play along

"Not really " I whispered

"Jess?"

Oh God I could hear the concern in his voice

"I'm fine " I realized I had maybe gone too far in winding my husband to - be up

Adam took my hand and fiddled with my engagement ring

"You can talk to me you know " He told me

"I know " I replied

He kept looking at me and I knew I had to give him something but what?

"The miscarriage " I sobbed

"Shh" Adam whispered stroking my cheek. I suddenly jumped up and vomited

If only Adam knew the real reason and I'm sure he'd hate that


	26. Chapter 26

Moving Forward

Chapter 26

Adam's POV

Jessica didn't look well. She was pale, coughing and still throwing up. I didn't want to leave her but I was going in to town with Tom to look for my suit, buy her ring and look at wedding invitations

Will you be OK?" I asked pushing back her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead

"Sure" She whispered as I walked out the door and met Tom at the end of the street. Tom and I got in to his car and drove to town

* * *

I assumed Jess was going for the big white dress so suit wise I thought a white shirt, black pants and a jacket. As my best man Tom was going for something similar. A white shirt and black pants

"Is the suit OK?" Asked Tom while I was in the changing room.

"Yeah " I replied. It was stiff and I could barely move.

"What about the flower?" I asked as I come back out

Tom burst out laughing

I glared at my friend as the woman got a sample of the flower I would be wearing on my suit. It was white and would match my shirt.

My suit sorted and ordered. It was Jess' s ring next. Tom is on his phone texting who I assumed was Sam but as Tom shows me his phone I realize it was Jessica. The text simply reads

Sender: Jessica

To: Tom

Time: 11: 00

**'Adam?'**

Getting worried, I found my phone and typed a message

Sender: Adam

To: Jessica

Time: 11: 14

**'Jess? Everything alright?'**

After I had sent the text I put my phone back in my jeans

A beep alerts me I have a text

Sender: Jessica

To: Adam

Time: 11: 32

**'Fine'**

I replied to the text again

Sender: Adam

To: Jessica

Time: 11:42

**'No problem' ** I replied using my own phone as I saw a bracelet. It was a Tiffany charm bracelet and I brought it for Jess with two charms. A dark blue one and a pale pink one

It was a Chloe wedding ring with a large pink diamond in the middle

I took it to the till and the teenager at the counter seen the size of the ring, commenting "Someone's a lucky girl "

"Um" I smiled

"I'm sure she'll like it " Tom said as we exited the shop

I'd also arranged to stay at Tom's the night before the wedding. My parents were dead but my adoptive parents, Elie and Thomas were alive and I wanted them at my wedding . Also Grace . She was my daughter and I wanted to see her especially since Jessica had had our twins and they would be coming to the wedding.

Funny. I thought as I walked along the pavement as I could see Vanessa.

I greeted my ex, Vanessa by lightly kissing her on each cheek. She was holding a little girl by the hand, she has brown eyes and a mop of black hair and she looks like me

"Adam she's your daughter ." Vanessa introduces me to her

Shit. I thought.

* * *

When I arrived home Jess was still throwing up. "Hey" I said as I walked in to the living room. She looked at me and I could tell she was in pain.

Sitting on the couch next to her I lifted her top and palpated her stomach. By doing this I felt with my hands around her stomach

She burst in to tears as I continued to press around.

"Ok" I smoothed back her hair "It doesn't look good "

"Sure " She replied quietly

Making her plain toast I hoped she would be able to hold that down. Or not. As she threw up again. I stroked her hair, kissed her forehead. "Your going to be fine " I told her reaching for my phone and ringing the ED. It is Sam who picks up my call, I tell her it's Jessica who I'm bringing in and she says she'll tell Zoe and prepare RESUS.

"Thanks Sam " I finished the call and closed my phone.

I put my hand on her cheek rubbing gently while we waited for the ambulance


	27. Chapter 27

**This is going to be a jump from Adam's to Jessica's POV**

* * *

Moving Forward

Chapter 27

Adam's POV

"This Is Jessica Harrison, 37, complaining of stomach pains, vomiting. BP is 155/ 90 and GSC 3 " I shouted

Sam walked over. "What have we got?"

"Jessica " I confirmed continuing to wheel the trolley

"RESUS" Sam said as she followed the trolley in

I took control "Ok on 3. 1. 2. 3 " Sam and I lifted the spinal board from the trolley and lifted it over to the RESUS bed before Jeff and Dixie left with the spinal board and trolley and I set about making Jessica comfortable

I pushed her hair off her face while Zoe and Sam ordered tests

Sam ordered blood tests, MRI's, x -rays and an ultrasound and I went with Jessica and we first went for the x ray

She was asked to take off her engagment ring while she had the x ray. I held my hand out and she placed the ring in my hand and a nurse helped her on the table where she . Had to lie still. Once the x - ray was taken we waited and then went for the scan.

I helped her on the table and the sonographer placed the probe over Jessica's abdomen. She vomited

"Hey" I smoothed back her hair "It'll be alright"

After the scan Jess and I went back to RESUS where Zoe took blood from her . She put a touriquet around her arm and pushed the needle in to her arm. I squeezed her hand watching the vinal fill with her blood. Zoe then pulled the needle out and sentit off to the lab

Jessica's POV

As I was wheeled down the long corridor towards surgery I could hear Jack's voice in my head "Your going to die bitch"

Before Nick took me in I was asked to take my engagement ring off. I wasn't sure. I took it off after Nick told me he would give it to Adam while I was in shrgery

"OK" I sighed slipping the ring off my finger and putting it in Nick's hand

I was told to count backwards from 5

"OK" I nodded as I started counting backwards from 5. "5... 4..3... 2... 1... " I was soon under the anesthetic

Nick opened my abdomen and removed my appendix and then stiched me back up.

I was wheeled after the operation to a side room and put on a heart monitor

"Hey" Adam whispered, smiling and taking my hand

"Hey" I smiled back weakly. I felt sore and a bit disoriented from coming around from the anesthetic

Adam stayed with me until I fell asleep and I was told I would be discharged tommorrow.

* * *

**Sorry if Jessica's BP is wrong. There is happiness coming up for Adam and Jessica in 2 chapters time**


	28. Chapter 28

Moving Forward 

Chapter 28

Linda's POV

While Jess was in hospital I continued to plan her hen night and had roped Zoe in to help me. She had no idea I was planning this

_Stripper - Booked_

_Club- Myself and Zoe were going to look_

_Outfit - Never mind Jess, I didn't want to clash with Zoe_

_Hair - I was wearing it loose, I only wore it up in a pony for work_

_Stag party - Ring Tom and tell him not to book Saturday's Fever' As that's where Jessica's party is being held. I don't want the future "Mrs Trueman" To see her husband if they married on her hen night_

_Jessica's make up for her wedding - I'll do it_

_That's enough with the list_

* * *

Adam and Jessica returned home from the hospital. Adam walked in and put Jessica's bag down in the hallway and walked in to the kitchen, where I was feeding Morgan he looked alarmed

I smiled "He was hungry"

"Right " He said switching on the kettle which he took in to the living room

I heard them talking and knocked on the door. It was time for me to go, find a hotel or something

Jessica stood and I hugged her. I hugged Adam as well and he walked out in to the hallway with me and opened the door for me. I smiled as I walked down the stone steps and walked through the gate, pulling my lugguage (pink ) along with me

I found a hotel room and it was quite big, it had a double bed a stocked mini fridge and an en suite bathroom. I went for a shower and turned on the water before undressing out of my clothes and stepping in to the water. The warm water was lovely and I took out my hair letting it tumble around my shoulders. I washed my hair and put on my pj's

Oh my God, I realized something. I had missed 3 weeks of perioods dating back to the night John raped me in America. I'd also had a miscarriage. Could I be? Locking the room up I walked down the corridor and passed the chemist, I quickly walked inside and walked over to the racks of pregancy tests and picked one up hurrying over to the til

I didn't follow the instructions and opened the box. I waited for 3 minutes and paced around the big- ish room and sat on the bed If I was pregnant would I make a good Mum?

I checked the time on my watch and walked in to the bathroom and picked up the stick. It showed a faint, light blue line. I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. Me? A Mum?

A knock on the door and I was shocked at who was there. It was John and he smiled as he walked in

"Don't wreck my daughter's wedding day!" He yelled grabbing me by the throat. I looked at him and pulled his hands off my neck and took a deep breath

"I'm pregnant "

* * *

**Next chapter: Adam and Jessica set a wedding date**


	29. Chapter 29

Moving Forward

Chapter 29

Linda's POV

I walked in to bathroom where I'd left the stick and looked at t would tell me how many weeks or months I was 4 month's. I looked down at my stomach where a small bump was child, I should give up my partying ways, I'd already lost a child because of John and I wanted this baby. My little miracle. Jess wasn't going to take it well as it was her half sibling. I reached for my phone and sent Jess a text

To:Jessica

Sender: Linda

Time: 15: 00

**'I'm pregnant' **I almost added '**And it's your dad's' **

I sent the text

* * *

Adam and Jessica were sitting in the living room of their house trying to work out when to set the date for their wedding. Amelia come in to the living room

"I can't reach my coat" She told her mum who smiled and stood up walking out in to the hallway. Jessica walked back in to the living room and picked up her handbag and Adam's car keys as she was taken Amelia to her friends house for the day. She walked in to the hallway and opened the front door getting in to Adam's car and driving to Amelia's friend Lucy's flat where she lived with her mother and brother James. Jessica returned home and walked in to the house. She walked in to the living room and sat next to Adam.

Adam smiled "You set the date, start the new year as Mrs Trueman " Adam told her

"OK" Jessica smiled sliding her arms around his neck and kissing him

Jessica had decided to have the date 1st of December 2013. That gave her two months to book the church, get the invitations out and go for a dress fitting of her dress

A crying sound stood Jessica up and she walked up the stairs ready to see to her twins. Morgan was crying and she lifted him up cuddling him to her chest before walking down the stairs and handing him to Adam who held him in his arms and rocked him. Jessica looked at her phone and noticed she had a text. She opened her inbox as Adam looked at her and read the text

To: Jessica

Sender: Linda

Time: 15: 56

**'I'm pregnant'**

Jessica was shocked by the news that Linda was pregnant, surely Lenny wasn't the father?

She sent a text back to her friend

Sender: Jessica

To: Linda

Time:16: 22

**'Ok' **She replied as she put her phone down on the coffee table just as Adam came back in and smiled at her after coming back from a run

Adam touched her cheek lightly as the couple shared a short but sweet kiss

* * *

**Characterization used in this chapter for Adam comes from series 24 epsiode 12 "Second Chances "Where Jessica and the F2's became trapped in RESUS**


	30. Chapter 30

Moving Forward

Chapter 30

Adam and Jessica were off work. They decided to take the children out for the day. Jessica strapped the children in to the double buggy and pushed it out of the hoSean plots to break them upand walked to the park where Jessica unbuckled. if you van'tf you can't have happiness in fiction for characters once in a while, when can you? he children and sat down next to Adam while rocking the pram.

"OK" Jessica smiled as she bent down to see to Morgan. She lifted Morgan out of the buggy and picked up the changing bag trying to find somewhere to change her baby son

Adam laughed at her as she held the squirming baby away from her and she settled Morgan in to the pram

"Oh shut up " Jessica replied, smirking.

Adam took her hand as she pushed the pram out of the park

Adam opened the gate and opened the door allowing Jessica to push the pram in to the hallway and shut the door behind them and the parents walked up the stairs to settle them

* * *

Linda meanwhile had booked her first ultrasound scan for two weeks time and she was thinking of asking Jessica along. It could help make break the argument that the two women had had since Linda told Jessica her father had raped her. It had taken Jessica time to adjust to the news that her father had raped her best friend but she knew Linda wouldn't lie. She reached for her phone and text her friend

To: Jessica

Sender: Linda

Time: 7:09

**'Would you come to my scan?'**

Jessica replied to Linda's text while she was waiting for the kettle to boil

Sender: Jessica

To: Linda

Time: 7:16

**'OK' **

Jessica replied walking in to the living room and handing Adam a cup of tea. He grinned at her as she down beside him

Linda was happy her friend could make her scan and put a hand to her stomach. In a couple of months she would have a boy or girl. Of course there was still the identity of the child's father to keep a secret

Adam caressed her cheek softly as the children walked in

"We have parents evening soon " Amelia told her mum

"OK" Jessica replied taking the envelope off her daughter and reading the letter

_'Dear the parents/ guardians of Amelia Anderson,_

_We have parent's evening soon, and it's a chance for you to discuss your child's/ children's development within their class. Also weather you have any concerns about your child, parents evening is the perfect opportunity to discuss them._

_I hope to see you there,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Miss L Hart_

Jessica finished reading the letter and stood up from the couch and walking in to the kitchen she pinned the letter to the fridge using the letter 'A' for Amelia and she walked back in to the living room.

Adam cooked the family tea (without burning it ) which was something that Jessica often teased him about

"Oi" He smiled elbowing her gently in the ribs as he served tea which was pasta

Adam cleaned up blowing bubbles at Jessica who laughed at him

Adam loved seeing her smile and gently placed a kiss on her forehead as she smiled at him

* * *

**A happy AJ chapter. Next chapter: Adam whisks Jessica off for a 'car breakfast' For the sake of this fic Lucas and Amelia both have Sean's surename but are living with Jessica and Adam while Sean plots to split them up. Ok I think that was my fave chapter to write, if you can't have happiness for your fave characters in a while when can you?**


	31. Chapter 31

Moving Forward

Chapter 31

Linda parked her car and turned off the engine, locking it behind her and walking in to the department. She had her ultrasound scan. She walked to maternity and told the woman on the desk her name and sat down on a blue plastic chair waiting to be called.

A woman wearing a white smock and black pants who had her blonde hair tied in a lose plait scanned the rows of chairs and glanced at the chart she held in her hands

"Linda Andrew's please?" She asked watching as a woman stood up

"Hi, my name's Lucy and I'll be your midwife throughout your pregnancy" She introduced herself

Linda nodded and followed the woman inside the room which had a machine beside the bed

Lucy picked up Linda's file and asked a question. "Is this your first child?"

Linda nodded in response as she lay on the bed and pulled her scrub pants down slightly so that Lucy could get a better look at what she was looking for. Lucy applied the transmission gel to her stomach and then placed the probe on her stomach and looked at the screen

Linda looked at the screen and could make out the image of her baby and could see it's heartbeat. A tear slipped down her cheek which she quickly wiped away and sat up pulling her top down and she swung her legs over the table and walked out of the room.

She had chosen to keep the gender of the child secret as she wanted it to be a surprise. She headed for the lifts and saw Kirsty who was just leaving as her shift was finished.

* * *

Adam and Jessica were in the canteen sipping coffees on their break. "Are you OK?" He asked

"Sure" Jessica whispered

"Good" Adam replied looking up as Linda entered and walked over to them

"Hiya" She said happily as she sipped her coffee. She showed Jessica her scan but kept quiet about the child's dad

Jessica smiled. She remembered her scans. Adam, Jessica and Linda all left the canteen

Adam dropped Linda off at the hotel where she was staying and Linda got out and entered the hotel but what she didn't realize was there was a hooded figure standing in the dimly lit corridor ready to strike her. With a smirk that's what the man did holding a crowbar he hit her over the head violently as blood poured out of her leaving a small puddle of blood by her head...


	32. Chapter 32

Moving Forward

Chapter 32

A passnger - by strolled through the quiet corridors with his thumbs hanging losely in his jeans pocket . He was shocked by what he seen. A woman bleeeing. He checked for a pulse in her wrist and then he called for an ambulance

The ambulance soon arrived at where it was meant to be and the paramedics jumped out, grabbed their medical bags and walked up the steps that led to the hotel

She's in the corridor " The woman on the reception desk informed them

"Ok thanks princess "

Dixie and Jeff made their way down the corridor and stopped in their tracks when they realized who it was

It was one of their own. Staff nurse Linda Andrews

Dixie checked her pulse, she was no longer breathing. Looking in the medical bag she found an oxygen mask and put it over her face. Jeff placed the spinal board down before looking in the medical bag for an IV to put in her hand to get fluids in to the expecting woman

He placed the collar over her head and locked it in place putting an IV line in her hand and with Dixie' s help they pu the spinal board under Linda's back and the paramedics picked it up and carried it out of the hotel and opened the back of the ambulance doors and placed the stretcher on the trolley and shut the doors

" I've got to go " Said the man walking back the way he came. Dixie looked at the man not realizing he was a friend of Jessica's father and John had paid him to attack Linda and her unborn child. Jeff started the ambulance engine and they drove to hospital. Jeff parked the ambulance in the bay and turned off the engine before getting out of the ambulance and heading to the back and opened the doors lowering the patient to the ground

The patient was rushed in to the ED

"OK guys what have we got?" Asked Adam

"This is Linda Andrews, 40, found is 60/90 and GSC is 4. Sats 95%" Jeff called out the information

"RESUS" Said Adam grabbing his stethoscope

The doctor followed the paramedics in to RESUS and on the count of 3 Adam, Dixie and Jeff all lifted the spinal board over on to the bed. The paramedics left with the trolley and the spinal boardready for another shout and headed out to the ambulance

They stablised an unconcious Linda and Adam ordered a CT and it showed that she was bleeding on the brain which would need monitoring closely

While Adam was on a break he went outside not knowing wheather to tell Jessica that Linda was a patient in the ED but unknown to him Zoe had told her colleague

Jessica stayed in the staff room knowing she couldn't treat Linda as she was almost like an older sister to her

Linda had come round and had an ECG monitor attached to her as well as an pulse oximiter on her finger

Adam walked in to RESUS and seeing the monitor ring out with a loud 'beep' He started CPR. Putting the gel pads on her chest and picking up the defibrillator he shocked her watching electrical volts shoot through her body. Nothing happened. Adam shocked Linda again. "Come on!" He shouted shocking her again. Nothing. The monitor continued to ring out. With a sigh Adam switched the monitor off and put it away

He owed it to his finance to tell her the truth about her friend and was planning on telling her tomorrow when they were on a day off. He walked in to the staff room where Jessica was sitting. lHe reached out and gently caressed her cheek

"Yeah" Adam nodded and gave her is hand to help her up and they walked out of the room ready to spend quality time with their children.

* * *

**Probably my last update since I get back from hoilday. Yes I know that Jessica is older than Linda but in this and most of my other stories she's younger than the blonde haired staff nurse. **


	33. Chapter 33

Moving Forward

Chapter 33

Jessica was distraught at her friend's death. And that's how Adam found her. Sobbing

He pulled her in to his arms. "Come on you can talk to me"

"I know"Jessica whispered, a tear falling down her cheek

Adam simply held her tighter resting his head on top of hers before she pulled out of the hug

* * *

At the ED Zoe was standing in RESUS looking at the empty body of her friend. All the tubes and wires that had been helping her breathe had been removed and she was just lying there. Ready to depart this world. Zoe picked up a brush wanting Linda to look her best when she went on her final journey. Amongst her belongings was a letter marked 'Jessica'

Zoe unfolded the letter

_'Jess_

_It's Linda here and I need to tell you a few things_

_The baby I'm carrying is your dad's and he came to visit me a few days ago. Told me not to ruin your wedding day and I couldn't so_

_Enjoy your wedding day'_

_Linda_

Zoe folded the letter back up. She had to give it to Jessica. It might help her understand the tragic incident

She was pregnant? Zoe was shocked. She thought Linda couldn't have kids. She looked up as the doors to RESUS opened, and expecting to find another patient being wheeled through the doors she was shocked to find it was Jessica. Who smiled weakly at her. Zoe put the letter away

Zoe put a hand on her friends shoulder and had an idea

"Pub?" She suggested walking out of RESUS and heading in to the staff room

Jessica nodded knowing how much Zoe liked her drinks

Zoe drove both of them to a pub and they got out Zoe locking the door behind her and they walked in to the pub Zoe ordering a white wine for herself and an orange juice for Jessica and Jessica looked around for a table

Jessica and Zoe looked on as an officer approached the two women standing at the bar.

Jessica noticed her father standing a few spaces away from her and wondered what he was doing. Had he heard? She walked over

"Jess my darling. How's my little girl?" He asked giving her a quick kiss

"I'm fine " She smiled wincing at the fumes she smelt on her dad's breath. A tear rolled down her cheek and she was shocked to discover that two police officers had approached them

"John Harrison I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in as evidence. Do you understand?"

"I didn't do it!" He yelled trying to avoid the handcuffs that the police officer was trying to put around his wrists. Finally clamping them around his wrists the officers exited the pub and Jessica heard the police car sped away.

Jessica threw up in shock as Zoe rubbed her back gently. Had her dad really murdered her friend?


	34. Chapter 34

Moving Forward

Chapter 34

The wedding dress fitting didn't seem right without Linda there. She is - was - Jessica's bridesmaid and now she knew she would be walking down the aisle on her own.

The curtain opened and Jessica walked out in her dress. It was perfect. It was a long white dress with layers of tulle in the skirt. It waas a gorgeous dress but Jessica didn't feel like doing it on her own.

She drove home and got Morgan out of his car seat and walked up the stone steps and opened the door

She walked up the stairs and she walked n in to the bedroom placing Morgan in his cot before walking down the stairs and getting her jacket. She wasn't aware of Adam watching her

Adam hugged his fiancee from behind. "Shush, Jess your safe" He told her. She was scared her father would come after her after he paid a friend to batter Linda to death

She simply whispered. "I know"

Jessica walked in to the chapel of rest where Linda was resting ready to be buried tomorrow. She was lying on a slab

Zoe handed Jessica the letter from yesterday and left her to it. She put the letter in her pocket and looked at her friend finding irt hard that she wasn't actually here. No Linda to fill her in on the latest gossip from the ED, about what she was going to wear when her, Zoe and Linda went to a club. She walked out of the hospital and drove home

As she walked into the hallway a tear slipped down her cheek

She cried in to Adam's arms as he held her in his arms comforting her

Don't worry" He told her as he walked in to the kitchen to find a leaflet as they both knew what a bad cook Adam was

They were both eating a jacket potatos Jessica's with salad Adam's without and Adam reached for her hand seeing the engagement ring where it belonged he smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek "Ok?"

"Sure"

* * *

**Next chapter: Linda's funeral. Rubbish update but I wanted to update. **


	35. Chapter 35

Moving Forward

Chapter 35

It was a sad, sad day in Holby. As it was Linda's funeral. Jessica got up out of bed and walked in to the en suite bathroom to have a shower.

Adam was already dressed and waiting down stairs for his fiancee.

Jessica walked in to the living room and picked up her coat. She heard the hearse pull up outside and sighed. This really was it then...

Adam got in to the hearse and took hold of Jessica's hand pulling her in with him

The hearse arrived at the church and Jessica could see Rita, Tom and Sam, Zoe, Ash. They all watched the coffin being brought out of the hearse and Adam squeezed Jessica's hand.

Father Bill met the coffin by the door and lead it and mourners in to the church saying as he walked in "I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in me will live, even though he dies," Says the Lord

"For I am convinced that neither death nor life, neither angels nor demons, either the present, nor the future, nor any powers, neither height, nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God that is in Christ Jesus our Lord"

"Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted "

As the coffin was placed at the front of the church Linda's colleagues made their ways to the pews and sang 'Amazing Grace'

Next the Vicar did a reading 'The Lord is my shepard'

Adam, Tom and Ash picked up the pink coffin each carrying it on their shoulder

Once again Father Bill led the way out of the church with Ash, Adam and Tom carrying 'Linda' on her final journey

When they arrived at the area where Linda was to be buried

Father Bill read a prayer

We now commit her to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust:

In the sure and certain hope of the resurrecton to enternal life..." The coffin was lowered in to the ground and Father Bill invited colleagues to throw soil on top of the coffin, the headstone fixed in place

Her colleagues all lefthe cemetery and made their way to Adam's and Jessica's Victorian house

* * *

The wake was held In Adam's and Jessica's house

All the mourners were asked to wear pink as that was Linda's favourite colour

Zoe put her glass up and others joined her echoing "Linda"

Around midnight everyone left the house and Adam and Jessica headed to bed

Jessica looked at the picture of Linda as she got in to bed beside Adam and smiled. Her friend was in a better place now.

* * *

**I know it's only short but I go away today until Saturday and I wanted to update. Father Bill - My OC**


	36. Chapter 36

Moving On

chapter 36

Adam and Jessica were awoken by the doorbell ringing. Sighing, Jessica pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs quickly answering the door before it woke the twins up.

"Delivery " The man told her

"OK" Jessica replied as the man held out a electronic device and a stylus

"If you'd just sign here " The man told her

Jessica signed where the man told her and he then gave her the package and she shut the door. And stared at the box knowing what was inside of it. Linda's bridesmaid dress. She knew from Zoe that Robyn had mentioned her former mentor in a conversation a few days ago and she thought it was good that the memory of Linda Andrews was being kept alive.

Baby Megan started crying and Jessica walked up the stairs wanting to calm her daughter as soon as possible.

"Hey it's OK" Jessica told her daughter lifting her out of the cot.

Jessica laughed as she placed her daughter back in her cot and went to prepare bottles for both Morgan and Megan

Soon after she dashed back up the stairs to get dressed. She needed to get dressed. Dressing quickly she threw on jeans and a jumper and brushed her hair before dashing back down the stairs, kissing Adam as both Lucas and Amelia made "ew" sounds.

"Mum" Amelia moaned aware her and her brother would be late for school

"I know"

She got them in to school 10 minutes to spare

"I forgot my book " Amelia said opening her book bag. Amelia sensed someone beside her. He smiled at both her and Lucas

Jessica looked up at who was standing over her. Her husband.

Sean kissed his wife on the cheek while she resisted the urge to wipe her cheek. She knew she couldn't cause a scene outside the school gates. She got in to her car and drove away.

* * *

Jessica dropped the children off at school before going off for some retail therapy with Zoe. She met Zoe on the high street and they went in to 'New Look' Jessica brought a new pair of jeans and Zoe brought a dress. They went in to a coffee and ordered coffees. Zoe then drove her home and sighed.

Adam was cooking when Jessica returned and she sat down on the chair wondering what to do about Linda's dress. She knew she couldn't wear it as she wasn't here. It was too big for her daughter. She could give it to charity.

Adam walked over to her and hugged her resting his chin on her head. "Shush it'll be OK"

Jessica looked at him with watery eyes

"I know" She whispered standing and walked to the kitchen

Sean walked in to the house that he had owned but not anymore. Adam owned it.

She had no idea what Sean was planning but she knew from experience that it wouldn't be nice. She knew she had to get a divorce from Sean as she was marrying Adam. The last thing she wanted was to be done for bigimy.

"OK" He told her stroking her cheek. Adam went out leaving Jessica with her husband and although she knew Adam didn't trust him she watched as Sean went up the stairs. Jessica quickly followed not wanting him to wake Megan and Morgan up. She stood by the door

She felt Sean sit down and sighed not really wanting to make contact with him. Sean slowly turned his head and kissed her. She was shocked. They were still married but she no longer had feelings for him, she'd left him for another man.

she struggled to get away from him when he suddenly pinned her down on the bed. Doing what she never, ever, thought he would do to the mother of his children.

She sat paralysed, tears running down her cheeks

* * *

**Next chapter: Jessica starts divorce proceedings from husband, Sean. Deciding on a life changing decision when she discovers that she's pregnant with Sean's child. **


	37. Chapter 37

Moving Forward

Chapter 37

She tried her hardest to pretend it hadn't happened. Tried her hardest to carry on as normal. Taking the children to school, going to work. Coming home. Going out with Zoe' Rita, Tom, Fletch and Adam.

Jessica walked in to work with her head down, embarassed. No one knew about the attack and that's the way it was going to stay. She walked in to the staff room and placed her handbag and jacket in to her locker.

Zode walked in to the staff room and Jessica followed smoothing down her scrubs. She walked in to RESUS and helped with the patient. She felt funny and wobbled a bit before hitting the floor..

* * *

.She woke up in a cubicle to Zoe standing beside the bed. She asked the nurse how she was feeling.

"Fine" Was Jessica's reply

"Your pregnant " Zoe told her as the younger nurse burst in tears. Zoe placed a hand on her shoulder and went to find Adam.

The sight of Adam had her bursting in to fresh waves of tears. She knew she couldn't have this baby. He Iimmediantly put his arm around her, holding her close. "Come on you can talk to me. "

She wanted to tell him, didn't want to start their marriage on lies. Zoe left them to it but sent Tom in to talk to her.

Her mind was made up. After sending Adam out by lying and saying she felt felt, he'd kissed her on the forehead and left, she'd told Tom everything and he tried to dispersaude her from getting rid of the tiny life in side of her. Tom picked up the stick as a paediatrician he mostly dealt with newborn baby and child cases. At 4 and a half months she knew it was unlikely that she'd feel movement yet.

"OK" Tom saw she wasn't going to change her mind so he took her hand and squeezed it gently, getting up off the bed he drew the curtain back around as he left wanting to give the nurse some peace and quiet.

She loved Lucas and Amelia to peices and wouldn't change them for the world, but to her having their father's baby would feel like going back in time. She'd last done this 9 years ago with Amelia with Sean by her side throughout the painful 4 hour labour.

_Flashback  
_

_It felt like strong period pains. A pregnant Jessica was sat in the kitchen waiting for Sean to come home from work so he could take her to the hospital. She tried to take her mind off the sharp, dull pain that was shooting through her very swollen stomach, knowing at the end of it she'd get her baby._

_She tried to ease the pain by walking around the kitchen, breathing through her nose and letting it out through her mouth but nothing worked. Finally, just as she was about to admit defeat and call a taxi to take her to the hospital, walking in to the hallway where she heard the familar scraping of her husband's key in the lock just as her waters broke._

_Sean helped her in to the car and drove off watching his wife._

_They were in their own room with a bed, TV and a chair but instead of lying on the bed Jessica had taken to walking around the rom. Her contractions were more frequent now and she felt the need to push. Refusing the gas and air which would help her cope with the pain she pushed and soon felt the head of her baby, her midwife Lucy, reassured her that she'd have her baby soon. After a couple of pushes the baby was out and Jessica was happy. Lucy picked it up and wrapped her in a blanket before placing her on her mum's chest_

_"It's a girl. Congratulations " Lucy told them walking out of the room_

_Jessica looked at her newborn daughter wrapped in blankets. She had brown eyes which were closed because of the hospital light and a snub nose. She passes her to her husband while she caught up on some much needed sleep._

_Dressed in a pink baby grow and in her car seat baby Amelia was ready to be discharged in to the care of her mum and dad._

_End of flashback  
_

Arriving home with Adam, Jessica sat on the couch and touched her still flat belly. She knew she wouldn't forgive herself but how would she explain it to Adam? When pregnant with Megan and Morgan she had thought they were Jack's kids, but a secret DNA had proved they wwere Adam's so she found the sstrengh to deal with that. Reaching for her phone Jessica scrolled through her contacts and soon come to the contact of her solicitor, Billy. Pressing the button she pressed the phone to her ear but received her soliicitors voicemail. Calmly she explained that she wanted a divorce for unreasonable behaviour. She sighed and ended the call.

Adam was in the kitchen cooking spaghetti bolognese, a delicious, healthy meal. He turned when he saw her. "Hey, shush it's OK"

If only. He didn't know the truth, and she prayed he was never going to.

She lay in bed later that night in Adam's arms. Usually lying in his arms lulled her to sleep but tonight she was wide awake unforseen tears slipping down her cheeks. Horrified at what she was about to do.

* * *

**I'm thinking of drawing this to a close soon**


End file.
